star_crossedfandomcom-20200214-history
These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends
These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends is the second episode of Season 1 of Star-Crossed and overall the second episode of the Star-Crossed series. Summary ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR - '''Roman and Sophia prepare for a funeral. Roman is surprised and suspicious when his Uncle Castor shows up in the sector offering to help the family. Meanwhile, Emery Whitehill tries to talk to Roman about what happened, but he doesn’t want anything to do with her. Upset, Emery turns to Grayson Montrose. Meanwhile, the Atrian Seven are invited to the school carnival. However, the fun ends after Drake is kidnapped and Roman finds out the Trags are preparing a hit on Emery and her family at the carnival. Julia Yeung might have a connection with Roman. Titus Makin Jr., Natalie Hall and Chelsea Gilligan also star. Plot Cast Main Cast *Aimee Teegarden as Emery Whitehill *Matt Lanter as Roman *Malese Jow as Julia Yeung *Titus Makin Jr. as Lukas Parnell *Grey Damon as Grayson Montrose *Natalie Hall as Taylor *Chelsea Gilligan as Teri *Greg Finley as Drake *Brina Palencia as Sophia Recurring Cast *Victoria Platt as Gloria Garcia *Randall Newsome as Saul Weston *Tahmoh Penikett as Jack Beaumont *Jay Huguley as Ray Whitehill *Johnathon Schaech as Castor *Susan Walters as Maia *Dora Madison Burge as Zoe *Jesse Luken as Eric Guest Star *Cameron Deane Stewart as Brock *Marcus Hester as Robert Vartan *Richard Holden as Zwahan Elder *Susan Gebhardt as Iwabas Elder *Gianni Boromei as Swamad Elder *Alfred Aubry as Vwasak Elder *Kim Baptiste as Parent 1 *Kristopher Lamorte as Parent 2 *Michael Dennis Hill as Reporter 1 *Tammi Arender as Reporter 2 *Tom Bubrig as Board Member *Dustin Costine as Guard *Armando Leduc as Market Guard Music *Geri - Superhumanoids *Always - Panama *Dorian - Agnes Obel *Atomic Man - Portugal. The Man *Be the Song - Foy Vance *Thunder Clatter - Wild Cub Quotes :Roman: We're from two different worlds, Emery. We can't keep pretending like that doesn't matter. :Emery: It only matters if we let it. ---- :Emery: We may be from two different worlds, but in some ways, we're still the same. (off Roman's smirk) And now you're laughing at me. :Roman: No, I'm not. You have faith. The same kind of faith my dad had. I can't explain why, but that feels good. ---- :Emery: I see you've had a change of heart. Or should I say "hearts"? :Roman: Emery, you need to leave. :Emery: You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet. ---- :Lukas: I'm sorry about your dad. I thought he was really inspiring. :Sophia: Thanks. :Lukas: And I am keeping your family in my prayers. :Sophia: Oh, right. You guys do that. Pray. :Lukas: Yes. It is the south. Everybody does that prayer thing. ---- :Roman: I'm a little surprised you're going to the carnival. :Drake: They shut down Weeble's tunnel. Gotta find another way to bust out of this slum. :Teri: Even if you could escape, where would you go? :Drake: Heard about a place where all the Atrians who escaped on Arrival Day have set up shop. Deep in the swamplands of Louisiana, no searches, no seizures, just freedom. :Teri: I think you've been smoking too much divor. :Drake: Hey, I'm serious, all right? These savages wanna wipe us all out. We gotta start thinking about how we're gonna make things better for ourselves. :Sophia: Remember what my dad said. If we ever wanna be treated as equals, we need to show the humans there's nothing to fear. :Teri: I'll try to remember that while they're deep-frying our toes and sprinkling them with powdered sugar. ---- :(Taylor and Grayson see Emery and Roman walking together and holding hands) :Taylor: Are you still seriously trying to bang that drum? :Grayson: She likes dark and mysterious. I can be dark and mysterious. ---- :Lukas: Are you all right? You look like you just saw a ghost. :Julia: Not a ghost. Maybe an angel. ---- :Principal Weston: (as a hologram) The school board is meeting today to discuss heightening security measures, as well as whether or not to move forward with tomorrow night's homecoming carnival. :(hologram disappears) :Taylor: I am all for equality, but when they start messing with tradition, that's when I go turbo bitch. I mean, is nothing sacred? :Drake: You guys murder our leader and you're worried about canceling some weird ritual where you celebrate what? Going home? :Taylor: I would celebrate you going home. Gallery Videos Trivia *Antagonist: Red Hawks (Eric) and The Trags (Jack Beaumont) *This episode had about 1.14 million viewers in USA. *It is revealed that Atrian's don't believe in a higher being (i.e. gods). *All main characters was present in this episode. *First appearance of the Red Hawks and The Trags. *It is revealed that Atrian markings can be removed in this episode. *It is revealed that Atrian markings glow in water to help guide them. *It is revealed in this episode that when an Atrain dies their body turns into cyper. Continuity *Nox's funeral was held in this episode after he was killed in the previous episode. *After the events of the previous episode, Julia begins to suspect that Roman saved her from her disease after her side affects from the cure begin after she touched Roman, revealing neon blue markings on her skin. *It is hinted that Julia had cancer for a really long time. *Castor (Roman's maternal uncle) arrives in this episode after a long absence. Episode Title *The title most likely refers to this quote of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet (Act 2 , scene 6) : **Friar Lawrence : So smile the heavens upon this holy act. That after-hours with sorrow chide us not. **Romeo : Amen, amen. But come what sorrow can, It cannot countervail the exchange of joy. That one short minute gives me in her sight. Do thou but close our hands with holy words, Then love-devouring death do what he dare; It is enough I may but call her mine. **Friar Lawrence : These violent delights have violent ends'''. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, Which, as they kiss, consume. The sweetest honey is loathsome in his own deliciousness and in the taste confounds the appetite. Therefore love moderately. Long love doth so. Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow. **Enter JULIET, somewhat fast, and embraceth ROMEO **Here comes the lady. Oh, so light a foot. Will ne'er wear out the everlasting flint. A lover may bestride the gossamers that idles in the wanton summer air, And yet not fall. So light is vanity. **Juliet : Good even to my ghostly confessor **Friar Lawrence : Romeo shall thank thee, daughter, for us both. External Links N/A Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Upcoming Content